


Colors

by iconoclastic04



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconoclastic04/pseuds/iconoclastic04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/118370313593/what-if-some-of-the-colors-dipper-can-see-arent">this headcanon</a> from the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU.</p><p>My take on Dipper’s first experience after becoming Alcor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the headcanon that demon Dipper can see colors that he couldn't as a human.  
> (also, come say hi on [tumblr](http://robotbeowulf.tumblr.com)!)

The first thing Dipper noticed when he opened his eyes were the colors.

He’d always assumed the Mindscape was painted in shades of gray; after all, every time he had been in it, only the people in it had seemed to be anything other than black and white.

But now…the forest surrounding him was drenched in colors, ones he didn’t have names for. A color that looked like yellow, only it was more three-dimensional and also buzzing. A color that made his heart race and his throat close up when he stared directly at it. A shiny color that stuck behind his eyelids when he blinked. His body seemed monochromatic in comparison.

Dipper felt his mouth crack open in a too-wide grin. He ran his tongue— _long, forked, when did that happen?_ —over his teeth. How had he lived, not being able to see like this? He had been so blind.

Wonderingly, he held out his hand. His body seemed monochromatic in contrast to the colors dancing and skipping over his skin, quickly fading whenever reached out and tried to touch them. Somehow, he knew that these colors made up his aura—that the color that reminded him of a cloudy day when you can taste the thunder in the air was anger, bubbling slowly under his skin, the color that smelled like bleach and burnt popcorn was fear. They gathered in clusters and slipped like eels over his body.

Was this what Bill saw when he was in the mindscape? All these colors? Dipper’s fist clenched at the thought of Bill, and the color of anger intensified. The thin wisps of earlier gathered and darkened, swirling over his skin like miniature galaxies. His eyes felt like they were burning.

 _Bill_ , he thought. _I have to find him. I have to stop him._ The world had been ending, he remembered that much. He remembered confronting him, chanted something—he could practically hear his own voice stumbling over the hard, clicking consonants of the Latin. Bill had floated over to him, eye red and bulging, and _pulled_.

Dipper had screamed. He had screamed until his vision went blurry and darkness crept in around the edges. Over his own tortured cries, he thought he heard someone else scream, but he couldn’t say who.

When he finally opened his eyes, there were colors everywhere. Colors, and a single thought, running through his mind:

_Find Mabel. Keep her safe._

_Find Bill. Make him pay._

The world around him spun, but Dipper stayed upright, his aura glowing around him. He closed his eyes, but he could still _see_.


End file.
